Of Implosion
by metro.max
Summary: After being rejected by Lily Evans one too many times, James Potter implodes, and our little Lily is all too curious as how to cure him... but perhaps that's just the guilt. [oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **So on and so forth...

**Author's Notes: **So... er... I really have nothing to say at the moment. If you don't know what _implode_ means, look it up. That might be useful. Aaand... I had this brilliant little idea last night whilest I was listening to music and trying to sleep. Stupid plot froggies always hop in at inconvenient times...

_Aliss_

**_

* * *

__Of Implosion! _**

"Hey Evans!"

"Potter."

"Evans, would you—"

"No."

"But I—"

"No."

"You're not—"

"No."

"But if—"

"No."

"Evans!"

"Potter?"

"Could you—"

"No."

Gah!"

Sirius looked up with mildly interested eyes as James stormed off to their dormitory before turning to said Evans.

"Hey Evans?"

"Black…?"

"Could you hand me James' book that happens to be located next to you?"

She spotted the book and a faint blush crept up her neck. She gave a small "oh" and handed the book to Sirius.

"Thank you. And Evans?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to make him implode."

"I'll what—? What d'you mean? Black, get back here!"

* * *

"Hey Lily." 

"James."

"Lily, could I ask you something?"

"Erm… I suppose…"

"Would you—"

"No!"

"But I haven't—"

"No!"

"But you won't—"

"No!"

"Would you just—"

"No!"

"Lily!"

"Er… yeah?"

"Would you like—"

"I said no!"

"Forget it!"

Peter watched James storm away toward the boys' dormitory as Sirius beat him at chess for the sixth time in a row with a triumphantly shouted, "Checkmate! I win again!"

"Hey Lily?"

"What is it, Peter?"

"Would you like James to bring you something back from the kitchens?"

"Oh… erm… no, thanks, I'm fine."

"But you seem very flushed…"

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

"And Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"You're going to make him implode."

Lily sprang up from her seat before dashing off to the girls' dormitory with impressive speed.

"Her voice can get very high, very quickly," Peter mentioned nonchalantly to Sirius, who nodded distractedly as he set up the chess board once again.

* * *

"Hiya Lils!" 

"Hey James."

"Mind if I ask you something a bit personal?"

"I… guess not—"

"What would you say if I—"

"No."

"But I didn't—"

"No."

"But you haven't—"

"No."

"But won't you—"

"No."

"Fine! I'll be in my room!"

Remus peered over the edge of his favorite book (_Beating the Bite_) to find James storming away to the boys' dormitory.

"Hey Lily?"

"Yes, Remus?"

"You don't own _Hogwarts, A History_, do you?"

"No… why?"

"James was just wondering if that would make a good Christmas gift for you."

"Oh… I — er… yes, that would be lovely."

"And Lily?"

"Hmm?"

"You're going to make him implode."

"I'm going to what—? Remus, answer me! Remus! Ugh!"

* * *

"Hey Sirius?" 

"Well hello there, Evans! What can I do for Prongs' favorite lady?"

"Speaking of James, I haven't seen him all day. D'you know where he is?"

"Oh, he's been up in our dorm for _hours_."

"Well, what's he doing up there?"

"Mm… he imploded."

"He— what, pardon?"

"He imploded."

"But I — ugh…. Sirius, might a person be able to visit someone who has — erm — imploded?"

"Hmm… I wouldn't know. But maybe you should ask Remus, he's the Marauder that would know."

"Thanks, Sirius."

* * *

"Remus?" 

"Lily?"

"I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Is a person allowed to visit another who has, er, imploded?"

"Of course. But I would bring a gift if I was you."

"A gift?"

"Mhmm. To make him feel better. You know how imploding can be."

"Erm…yeah…. So, er, what kind of gift?"

"Oh, I don't know, I'm not very good at giving gifts. Perhaps you should ask Peter."

"Right, ask Peter. Well, thank you."

"Anytime, Lily."

* * *

"Peter!" 

"Hullo, Lily."

"Peter, what kind of gift would you give a person who's had the misfortune of imploding?"

"Well, I'd start off with a nice card, a funny one perhaps, and some flowers to brighten the room. Chocolates are always a good option, and don't forget to finish off with a hug."

"Oh… er, okay. Thanks!"

"No problem. And Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"He'll be accepting visitors until seven tonight."

"Thanks, Peter."

* * *

There was a knock on the door. James didn't bother to answer it, much less invite the person in. He knew they would do both by themselves. 

"James?"

"Lil…?"

She popped her head around the door to find an extremely dirty dormitory, complete with the oddly growing object on the window ledge and a large mound of worn clothing in the corner that she could've sworn she saw move.

"James?" she called again, stepping into the room fully. She peered around the room, looking for the boy she had heard answer her but couldn't find anywhere.

"Go away," she heard him mumble dejectedly, but she still couldn't locate the boy within the expanse of the room.

"But I brought flowers," she swayed, setting the bunch of daffodils on the cleanest bed (only because it had been stripped of its coverlet and sheets).

There was no reaction, so she went on.

"I've brought a card as well. I've heard from a very reliable source that implosion isn't all sunshine and daisies, so it's a bit funny to cheer you up."

She heard a bit of shuffling and scanned the room quickly, still spotting no James.

"You like truffles, don't you? I've brought you some cream-filled truffles, James, and if you don't come out and eat them, I'm afraid I'll have to do it for you."

She could sense his contemplation in the air, but still nothing.

"Fine then, be that way," she said indignantly. "I'll just take my flowers and card and chocolate and find someone else to hug."

She heard a muffled voice and gave a small gasp as she saw a pile of clothing lunge at her.

Upon closer inspection, she noticed a pair of glasses peeking out at her from within the mass of material.

"So…er… this is implosion?" she began weakly.

He gave a terse nod. Or at least, she thought he did. She wasn't quite sure.

"Erm… Peter said I should bring you flowers to, you know, cheer you up or something," she said, grabbing the flowers and thrusting them at him.

He didn't move.

"Or I could just, you know, hold onto them for you," she muttered, conjuring up a vase and setting them on someone's draws. "There now, isn't that lovely?"

She gave him a broad grin and watched as the lamp light flashed on his glasses' lenses in an oddly nerdish-mole way.

"So I'll just read you your card for you, hmm?" she said brightly as she pulled the card from its envelope. She cleared her throat and recited, "Roses are red, violets are blue, I hate it when you're sick, so get better and I won't have to do all the Head duties by myself while I worry over you."

She could've sworn she heard him snort and couldn't help it but smile in satisfaction.

She popped open an old Valentine's chocolate box and held it out while offering, "Truffle?"

She watched him eyeing up the chocolate eagerly and stifled a giggle. She'd never seen someone resist chocolate so greatly.

She pulled one out with two fingers and wafted it in front of the pile of clothing, murmuring gently, "You know you want it…"

All of a sudden a hand shot from beneath the pile and snatched the delicious food from her hand, making it to the mouth and swallowing it whole. She heard a sigh of pleasure.

His eyes flickered back up to her, as if expecting something more. She looked around nervously, as if expecting and waiting for something to pop up for her use, as if it was _magic _or something. Pfft.

"Erm…" she muttered, fidgeting unconsciously.

Suddenly the voice of Peter floated through her head in an oddly mysterious voice, _Don't forget to finish off with a hug…._

One must always obey the voices in one's head (even if they do sound like Peter Pettigrew), and Lily didn't need telling twice.

With a tingle of something in her heart that she couldn't quite place, she threw her arms around the disgusting pile of worn clothing that was James.

And then she pulled back, disgusted at what she had just touched.

…The clothes, not James, you silly.

And then looking up from inspecting her still-clean and freshly scented clothing, she realized that James had shed his outer layer, providing her with a view of "James in frumpy already-been-worn school uniform".

Almost as disgusting as the initial ensemble. It's a good thing Lily isn't picky, now isn't it?

Without a moment's forewarning, she was enveloped in the arms of one imploded James Potter… and found that she was quite enjoying it.

Well now isn't that funny, hmm?

After finding herself in the arms of James Potter for over five minutes, she couldn't help but ask suddenly, "What's imploding?"

Without pulling away, she heard James mutter near her ear, "Being hurt by someone you love and taking your feelings out by hiding away in your room for hours at a time while living off of frozen desserts."

"But you're all better now, right?"

"Can I have another truffle?"

She nodded into his shoulder, grinning.

"Then I'll be fine."

She smiled and inhaled his scent— nothing like already-been-worn uniform.

"Good."

**FIN.**


End file.
